


Monster Family

by SweetDevil



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Found Family, Gen, Gijinkas AU, I kinda forgot how to write a normal story, Somebody give this poor boi a hug, Tiso is a bit of a jerk for a while, You have been bamboozled, haiyaaaaaaaaa, monster au, that's right Mons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDevil/pseuds/SweetDevil
Summary: Tiso hears of an ancient civilization called 'Hallownest' and begins to travel there in hopes to be accepted from his curse.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Monster Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoobleBugs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoobleBugs/gifts).



> Muahahahahaha! You have been bamboozled, Mons! I am ‘No sleep it disappoints’, aka, Sweet Devil! ψ(｀∇´)ψ
> 
> And you’re welcome. 
> 
> And Happy Halloween.

Tiso panted as he climbed up a rock wall and scrambled to hide under the bushes as the townsfolk searched for him. He tried his best to silence his panicked breaths and his trembling body as the heavy boots rushed past him, shouting and moving farther away from his hiding spot. Not long after, silence befell on the area- giving Tiso a moment to relax and calm his nerves. 

This was maybe the fourth town he was chased out of. 

It was the full moon that he hated. He hated it with all his life ever since he became cursed with a bite mark. 

Tiso hated the pain of his transformation, right under the damn full moon. His entire body burning as if he was on fire, his bones popping and growing along with his muscles tearing apart. His entire body not moving as he transformed painfully, his brain could never process this but losing full control of himself. Seconds later, he would grow taller with the fur growing and covering his entire body. 

The pain would eventually go away with him becoming a creature with ears, tail, fangs, and claws. Then, after the transformation, Tiso would feel warm. Safe, even. But it wasn't his body anymore, it was the monster's body now. Primal instincts would take over and plague his mind. An instinct to hunt and kill prey. 

To be completely honest, Tiso’s monster’s mind is not entirely his to control. Yet. 

Back to the present, Tiso poked his head from the bushes and looked around cautiously. After determining that the coast was clear, for now- Tiso walked out of the bushes and ran off. 

To Tiso, it felt years ever since he got bitten and received this curse. Having to leave his family and hometown without saying goodbye. Since then, he’s been all alone in his travels. 

But it wasn’t as bad as you would think. Tiso met many other monsters like him- some were cursed too, others were not. He once traveled alongside another like him named Spencer- but he died from a terrible wound from the second village they secretly lived in. Their cover was then blown by the stupid Full Moon one night and the rest is history. 

Tiso came to a halt from his sprint and sniffed the air. Ah, there’s nobody nearby except for other animals. Just the smell from the other animals lurking around his senses made his mouth water, he didn't realize just how hungry he was from the chasing. 

Sniffing the air again, the closest prey was a rabbit hiding nearby. Shifting over to his primal side, he slowly stalked the small prey. Creeping over the past couple of bushes, his ear flicking like a radar for any other kinds of sounds. Watching the rabbit closely as they too sniffed the air before continuing back to eating their berries. Crawling closer, Tiso accidentally stepped on a stick, alerting the rabbit. Not wasting any more time, Tiso jumped out of the bushes and pounced on the rabbit. 

Only to have missed and instead… slammed headfirst on a nearby rock. 

The rabbit fled as Tiso shakily rose. His head was pounding and dizzy from the impact, but it was his snout that hurts the most. Rising back up, he contemplated chasing after the rabbit, but he’s so tired and exhausted with all the chasing all. He rather eats a rather easy snack than chasing down prey this time around. 

Walking on his four legs, he scanned the area around the forest before coming across a different smell. It has some kind of metallic smell lingering in the air. Sniffing once more, Tiso could feel his mouth water with the scent of some animal killed nearby. Not wasting another second, Tiso chases after the smell before anyone else could get to it. Following the metallic scent and getting closer and closer to it. 

Sniffing the area one last time, he found it!

Across from where Tiso stood was a rabbit- maybe the same rabbit he came across earlier, or a different one? A rabbit trapped in a bear trap. The metallic blood seeped out from the rabbit’s wound and dripped down to the grass. Making it an easy meal for him. 

Tiso lunged forward towards the easy meal before any other animal could take it and snatched up the dead rabbit’s body between his jaws- well taking half of the rabbit’s body with him. Tiso then ran away in the opposite direction to avoid being caught by a nearby hunter or any other monsters in the woods. Tiso stopped again once he looked around and flicked his ears around, there’s nobody at least nearby. Finally, he could enjoy his deserved meal and maybe think of a plan on what to do next. 

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

Tiso licked his lips around his muzzle in delight, his stomach full from a rather short meal, but hey, it was better than nothing. Yawning, Tiso curled up under the bush he found safe in- at least- bringing his tail closer to his body for warmth and fell asleep.  ****

Maybe the morning would be better.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

Tiso jolted awake with a sharp pain running across his body, and soon enough it was over. Pushing his body off the grass, he groaned as he felt sluggish, sick, and exhausted.  ****

At least it wasn’t the full moon. Full moons are the worst for him. 

But nevermind that, he has to find somewhere else now. 

Shuffling his bare feet across the dirt, he walked towards the hiding spot for his bag in case something like last night would happen. It’s not like he could hide this forever unless he tried hard enough. But that’s in the past. The least he could do is forget about it and move on from his mistakes.  ****

Passing some trees, brushing his hands against any nearby bushes, and tripping over a stump in a trance-like state, Tiso made it in one piece to the hiding spot. Brushing off the leaves and digging the dirt with his bare hands- Tiso found the bag he was looking for. Lifting it from the earth, Tiso shook the bag and brushed the dirt away before opening it up. Inside the bag was a pair of extra packed hooded shirts, undergarments, pants, and a map.  ****

Taking out the shirt, he slipped it on. Just as he was about to switch off to the extra pair of pants, he heard something snapped nearby. Fearing it was the townsfolk again, Tiso grabbed his bag and ran off in a random direction.  ****

He didn’t care  _ where  _ he would end up, maybe somewhere he could be able to fit in without worrying about any angry mobs. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

After running for what seems like hours, Tiso came to a complete stop and leaned over a tree to catch his breath. His legs burned and ache, already tired from the long run. But that’s over. 

Heaving out a sigh, he forces himself to walk until his stomach growls in hunger. 

Shoot, he didn’t bring any snacks to his bag, did he? Rummaging through his sack, he found nothing but a half-eaten fruit bar from the sweet old bakery lady that gave him. Before he got chased out. 

Shoving the bar back inside his bag, he grumbled and shoved his hand into his pockets. Having an angry conversation with himself about not packing enough food ahead of time. 

After walking and angrily talking to himself for what seems like minutes, he came across a familiar smell wafting towards his nose. Teasing him. Tiso sniffed the air cautiously until he finally remembered this kind of smell. 

Smoke. 

And smoke equals that there's food nearby!

Following the scent, Tiso came across a tavern. Finally, he could eat!

Walking towards the tavern’s entrance, he pulled the wooden door and was greeted with men and women alike, mostly travelers or townsfolk- Tiso pulled his hood down in fear of being noticed and briskly walked towards the bar stand. 

Scanning the menu above him, Tiso turned his towards a voice calling him out. 

“Hello there, traveler! Welcome to the Blue Moon Tavern, what can I get you?” The tavern owner asked him, wiping down the table while maintaining his focus on Tiso for his order. 

“Um, Can I get a- uh- just a fried chicken cutlet sandwich?” Tiso rasped. 

The tavern owner nodded his head; “Sure thing. Have any money for that?”

“M- Money…?” Tiso asked, patting the bag around his shoulder. Looking inside, dread-filled Tiso. He lost the bag of coins he had. He probably left it behind back over there before he took off. “I- I don’t have any… money with me.”

The owner shook his head; “Sorry, traveler. No money, no service.”

Tiso casts his eyes downward and walks out the door until a conversation catches his attention. 

“Hallownest? Isn’t that a place, a myth, or something?”

“Well, it is, but I heard another story from another traveler I came across who told me about it. He told me that Hallownest is a place for all monsters to come far and beyond.”

“For what?” asked a brown-haired man, joining in the conversation while taking a sip from his drink. 

“That… I’m not completely sure. But I’ve heard that there are many kinds of monsters, monsters such as the chupacabra, goblins, demons, were-creatures, witches, banshees, minotaurs, dragons- both big and small ones, harpies, and centaurs! All called upon an ancient and dead dragon! And-!” While the poor traveler was talking about the mythical town of monsters, the other travelers listening to the conversation only snickered and shook their heads in disbelief. The fellow conversation was then stopped. 

“Ah, I’m going to have to cut your funny stories short, young man. Those stories that you just told us are either fake or made up. That person you told us about was maybe an old coot and was trying to scare you or made it up for you to share.” 

“Yeah, like the supposed dragon of mirrors that dwells on a mountain far beyond or the rain spirit down by the lakes. And don't forget about an ancient Kraken joining human society in a village by the ocean. Last but not least, a demon that’s sweet? Bah! A demon? Sweet? Ha! That sounds like some story only a crazy person would say. Demons are evil, not sweet. What’s that thing’s name anyway?”

“Shush!” Hushed another. “Don’t. Even. Think. About saying that demon’s name! It’s bad luck.” 

Tiso bit the inside of his cheek in thought as he pushed open the door and walked out in the open. The more he thought about it, the more he became interested in believing such a place can exist. 

Humming in thought, Tiso reached the inside of his bag and pulled out the half-eaten fruit bar. He munched on the bar as he walked away from the tavern. This place, Hallownest. Maybe he’ll see for himself if such stories are true. 


End file.
